


What Makes a Home

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier's mom isn't really sure, Jaskier's mother is just like him, M/M, he doesn't have the same father as any of his sisters, his father is an ass, one or more of them are not human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: One of Jaskier's sisters falls ill and as such has to come home for the first time in years. Geralt finds himself coming along. As it turns out, Jaskier is exactly like his mother. Geralt can only handle so much.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt hadn't known what to expect from Jaskier's family. When they got a letter demanding the bard return home as one of the bard's sisters had fallen ill, Geralt was ready to part for Kaer Morhen. But Jaskier insisted that he come, meet his family. Geralt knew it would be a bad idea but find himself giving in. Riding side by side to the sprawling estate that was Jaskier's home.

As someone who grew yo only hearing of such places, Geralt still had no idea why Jaskier would want to leave. At least, until he met the family.

A stern looking man, mid fifties with a head of gray hair and sharp brown eyes looked displeased as they dismounted their horses. 

"Julian."

"Father."

"You're late. I expected you two days ago."

"We had some....complications." Geralt had picked up a contract for a cockatrice the day before. The man, who Geralt believed held no resemblance to his bard, frowned even further.

"Well your room has been prepped. I didn't think you'd to bring company." The man's disdain for Geralt was clear. "I'll have the staff prep another room."

"There's no need." Jaskier waved him off. Geralt and Jaskier's relationship wasn't a secret. A ring Jaskier said was a family heirloom had been gifted to the witcher. It hung from a leather string around his neck. The man's gaze falling in said ring before darting back to his son. An unreadable look crossing his face before he turned towards the main manor.

"Dinner in two hours. Clean yourself up." He disappeared through the doors and Geralt hummed loudly.

"Pleasant man."

"At least he's in a good mood." Geralt didn't know if Jaskier was joking. A handful of servants were already leading Roach and Pegasus to the stables. 

"Is mama home?" Jaskier asked the man who was loading up their bags.

"Lady Ewa is...busy with Lord Adrian at the moment. I'll inform her of your arrival when she's finished." 

"Thank you Jakub." Jaskier waved at the man before leading Geralt into the house. The instant they did Geralt felt his medallion hum slightly. 

"Julian!" The bard was tackled to the floor next to the witcher. Geralt looking down to see two women on top of the bard laughing. 

"Mina! Aggie! It's been too long." Jaskier sat up, looking towards his partner with a grin. One of the girls turned around and not so subtly whispered into his ear.

"Is he...?"

"Of course." Jaskier's grin was ear to ear. "Geralt, my sisters. Mina and Agnieszka." The other woman turned and Geralt saw the long, curling horns...what the fuck?


	2. Chapter 2

"Your sister has horns."

"Yes."

"Your. Sister. Has. Horns."

"And?" The two walked down the hall towards Jaskier's room. Geralt staring at the bard expecting an explanation. 

"How?"

"My mother slept with a incubus."

"What?"

"An incubus. You know big horns, furry legs-"

"I know what an incubus is Jaskier."

"I'd hope so."

"What I mean is, your mother slept with one?"

"We'll probably not just one. Mina just happened to come out of one of the relationships." Geralt gaped like a fish out of water. 

"Does your father...er..."

"Probably. Don't know, don't really care." Jaskier stopped when the door in front of them flung open. A barely clothed man shambling out past them. 

"See you again Adrian~" A woman's voice called out as she can't to the doorway. The woman, almost definitely Jaskier's mother, leaned against the door as she straightened her dress up. Taking notice if the two she quickly picked Jaskier up in a tight hug. 

"Oooff, mama, easy! I just got back." The woman set him down. Next to each other Geralt could've sworn he was seeing double. He looked almost exactly like the woman down to the same cornflower blues. She took notice of the witcher. 

"Oh you must be Geralt." She grinned, pulling him in for a hug. He stood still and awkwardly accepted the gesture of affection. "Jaskier writes about you all the time."

"He does?" Geralt glanced at the bard.

"Of course!" The woman grinned. Even the smile was the same. Oh was that ballad you wrote about him-?"

"Toss a Coin?" Geralt asked.

"No, no, the other one. What was it...?"

"Ugh, that's not important," Jaskier waved his mother off. "Bianca! How is she?" His mother's face fell slightly.

"She's...we can talk about it later. In private." Geralt frowned but didn't say anything. "I'll go help start dinner." The woman strode away. Geralt saw the look on Jaskier's face. Something wasn't right....his medallion still vibrating the further they went in the manor.


End file.
